poor little anderson
by itsrachsimpson
Summary: when anderson's wife finds out hes been cheating she makes him move out and he ends up at sherlock with his husband john and daughter Gwen. welcome to hell. J/S slash AU


A.N HI! my name is Racheal this is my first fanfic and I am so exited about it. thank you for reading it. if i have mistakes pleas tell me my speciality is reading not writhing. :) thank you.

Disclaimer: i do not own sherlock it belongs to the BBC.

Anderson pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ONLY ONE NIGHT?" she shouted. Ok so I told a little lie I had been seeing sally for longer but my wife didn't have to know they now did she? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT" hoooo so she saw that.

"Look Chlo it meant nothing i love you and jane you know that and it was a big mistake and i am so sorry" I said and I meant it I did but she wasn't giving me what i need and I'm a man i need it. "I think you shut leave Tom now pleas" she looked so sad and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

So just like that I left bags packed and left. First I went to Sally's but her boyfriend was home so I when to Lestrade. "Anderson its the middle of the night if you wake my kid up I will kill you" well this was going well.

"I know I'm sorry I need a place to stay for a cupel of days just till I can sort out my marring" I said and oh how the mighty have fallen. I was begging! But if he said no there was only one place to go. Sher. No! I was not going to sink that low. I was not going to beg 'the freak' and his 'pet' so I could stay in they sorry excuse of a flat with them going at it in the other room and a baby crying up stairs. "no anderson have you tried Sher-"

"don't say his name! I am NOT going to beg the 'freak' and his 'pet'"

"anderson there marred, have a kid and in love leave them alone. and I also recommend you don't let them hear what your saying about the other there very protective of the other"

"What if 'it' is like sherlock. A mine sherlock. And what if they adopt more" scrowing my face up in descust.

"Anderson am going to tell you 3 things. One her name is Gwen not 'it'. Two she is smart but what i can tell ,with her only being five, she is nothing like sherlock. And three sherlock is your last option unless you like the idea of living on the street"

"it is my only option isn't it?"

"Yes. Sorry Anderson"

"hoo don't contradict me" I said as I trend on my heals and walked down the drive herring the door shut. As I walked down the road heading to the mane road to hale a taxe I went over in my head of what to say 'hay sherlock, john do you know how I call you names all the time and contradict you and start arguments just to try and get you kicked of crime sense well can I stay with you three for a little because sherlock you where right I have been sleeping with Sally and my wife found out and has kicked me out' yes _that_ will work insult him and _then _ask for a to stay at his flat good plan Anderson. Good plan. As I jumped into a taxi and gave the address of 221b backer street.

John pov

"Daddy I don't want to go to bed yet" Gwen said for what had seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Sherlock tell her she has to go to bed" I said turning to my Husband who currently had his legs pulled up to his chest in his dressing gown. Lots of people ,including his Brother, had said that Sherlock would be a crap Dad, that he was a sociopath and unfit to be a Dad. but non the less Mycroft gave us a letter of recommendation and now hear we are with little five year old Gwen and Sherlock is such a good dad its unreal (not that i ever listened to what people said) "why don't i take her up to bed john, you look tired" he said tacking the little girl out of my hands. like i said good dad.

"thank you sweetie pie but don't stay with her for too long you know how clingy she is" i said kissing him on the lips then gwen on the forehead

"i know. i know. will you go to bed if your papa puts you to bed?"

"yes! night night daddy"

"night cup cake" as i said that there was a nock at the door and we all froze. we had been throw a lot over awe time together from bombs in pools to wolfs that where never there and fake deaths and when there is a nock at 8 at night you expect the worst "you go put her in bed and i will go see who it is" i said not tacking my eyes of the door that led to the stairs "ok but take your gun" and with that he kissed me tenderly on the lips and headed for the steers. i grabbed my gun from the table and follow them out the door but instead of going up stairs i head to the front door. as i pass Mrs. Hudson's door she steps out of her flat. i place a finger on my lips showing her not to make a sound and she heads back inside. so i counted on my way to the front door checking his gun for bullets. 'wot use is it checking now i can't go back' i throat 'my army sergeant would kill me for this'. as i reach the door i place my hand on the handle and as quick as posable i open it but the one person i did not expect to see at this time on a sunday is "anderson?"

anderson pov

"hello John. you don't have to act so shocked you know. and is that a gun! who did you think i was?" i asked not tacking my eyes of the gun. well he is married to sherlock 'the freak' homes who knew what he was capable of. "what do you want anderson insulting me and my family on crime sense not enough for you" john said in a tired voice. "i don't insult you they much do i?" i asked. now that i think about it i do insult the homeses quit a lot, and the fre… i mean sherlock had changed a lot sins gwen cam a long and even sins they got marred. now that i think about it i don't even know how long they had been marred it can't have been more then 2 years but maybe… "its been 3 and 1/2 years today and 2 sins we got gwen" he said i hadn't even ask… "living with sherlock you cant help but pick up a thing or two" ones agin hadn't asked! "what do you want anderson" he said and i cud tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"i need a place to stay" i said getting strata to the point. its not worth betting round the bush. "i wouldn't ask if i had somewhere else to go but i don't and i know you have your kid and i know i haven't been the nicest person in world. but I'm desperate. pleas john"

john pov

I've been to war I've seen a lot hell I've seen men cry for there mums before but this man standing before of me now was by far the most pitiful thing i had ever seen. and i felt bed for him. and i know way your thinking (or even saying) "are you mad john his man spends most of his time insulting you" but if he was standing in your door way at 8 in the cold you would feel bad for him too. "sherlock is going to kill me but as long as you stay out of his way you should be ok to stay" and his face lit up like a kid on christmas day " and you will have to sleep on the sofa, and you can't make to much noise or you will wake Gwen" i said in my most stern army doctor voice i could muster. "thank you john i wont forget this" he said puling me in to a awkward hug, and at that moment guess who came waking up behind me? non uther then mr. W Homes (A.N the 'W' stands for Watson) "what the hell is he doing hear"

"sherlock" i said in the gentlest voice i could muster.

"you are not staying hear anderson. john tell him he's not staying" he said turning to me with pleading eyes.

"sherlock can i have a word" i said little grabbing his upper arm "step inside tom you can't wait out in the cold we will be two ticks" and with that i pulled sherlock up to the flat.


End file.
